


In Another Life

by ejb2987



Category: Divergent (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejb2987/pseuds/ejb2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks have passed since the Nogitsune has been defeated. Loneliness and guilt drives Stiles to acts of desperation. Now the pack must deal with the consequences of a spell cast without a thought for the side effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

In Another Life

Authors Note: This is a crossover with both the Hunger Games and Divergent. The story does take place completely in the Teen Wolf universe though. Also I have a very busy semester in school coming up and I will try to post as often as I can but it will most likely only be once a week.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stiles slowly lowered himself onto the ancient trunk. He hadn’t been back since the Darach had tried sacrifice his father here. Usually it would have taken a dire situation to bring him here, like imminent death or possibly the chance to get laid. The point was that he shouldn’t be here especially without telling anyone about it first. The thing was that if anyone knew what he was about to do they would try to stop him. Well they would if Stiles had actually seen any of them in the last week.

Two weeks had passed since they had gotten rid of the Nogitsune. Two weeks since Allison and Aiden had died. It had been two weeks since he had been able to sleep more than a few hours a night. A little more than a week since he had started looking into spells that could bring them back. A week since he had given up on bringing them back. Six days since he had found a spell that was a good second option. Five days since he had interpreted the spell. A day since he had got his hand on all of the material that the spell required. Some of it he had bought online, some he had to drive for hours to reach, the rest he had stolen from Deaton.

He took a deep breath to calm himself before starting. He turned his closed fist until they faced upward. With one last calming breath he opened his hands. He couldn’t keep a smile off his face when the five candles circling him lit. He dipped his fingers into a glass jar that’s entire surface was covered with reflective glass. Inside the jar was honey mixed with crushed dates, figs and wolf fat. The last one had been the hardest to get. He slowly raised his hand and wiped it under each of his eyes and drew a third eye on his forehead with the mixture.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the tiny spark he had felt when he had completed the mountain ash line. It was barely anything. He had guessed right, usually he would not be able to even ask to see one universe. With the power of the Nemeton and being bathed in the light of a full moon helped him power the spell. With that kind of boost he would be able to see two maybe three alternate universes. Once he had gathered up the power he opened his eyes and felt them widen as he looked down at his hands. His skin was glowing as if it was giving off its own light. Shaking his head he looked down at the last of the ritual.

He lowered his hand and touched a blouse that he remembered Erica wearing. He had been holding onto it ever since she went missing. He had stolen it from her house to give Scott her scent to try to find her. After they had found her dead Stiles had kept it like some twisted memento. When his hand touched the shirt it burst into flames letting out a thick black smoke and cracking as if it were leaves that were being consumed by the fire. At the same time the fire from the candles burst into the sky in a rich ruby red.

He moved his hand over to the next item. It was a single lacrosse glove. After Kali had forced Derek to kill Boyd Stiles had gone to practice the next day and had spent what felt like hours staring at his locker. When everyone else had left he had slowly opened the locker and had taken the glove. Since then it had been sitting in his closet next to the blouse. Once again they burst into flames. This time releasing a white smoke and the remains black with areas that glowed red. The flames of the candle turned a dark grey in color.

The next item was a lacrosse jersey. Aiden had left Beacon Hills so quickly that he hadn’t bothered to clear out the locker room. Stile’s might have not like the twin that much but he was an ally at least. When his hand touched the jersey instead of bursting into flames the jersey slowing hardened until it was as hard as stone. Before he could react the jersey turned into dust and was blown into the air by a non-existent breeze.

Stiles took a deep breath before reaching for the last item. It was a single arrow with a silver arrow head. When everyone had crowded around Aiden, Stiles had stayed back feeling unsure about his welcome. He had bent down and picked up one of the arrows that was on the ground he knew how it was one of Allison’s. His hand hesitated before touching it. This was the last thing he had of Allison’s. If he touched it, it would be gone just like the rest. He forced his hand down. He watched in wonder as the arrow slowly morphed into a stalk of wheat. In seconds the wheat turned into sand and was once again blown away.

The flamed burst up going what seemed like feet into the air. The light coming from the flames seemed to be getting brighter and brighter until he was blinded.

* * *

 

_“Heather Lokley.” Stiles couldn’t help but tense. He watched as one of his childhood friends slowly walked up to the stage to what was certain death. Though district Four was now considered a career district he knew that there wasn’t going to be any volunteers this year. They had no one in the Game School who was ready for the games. It was decided by the leaders of the school to let the raffle decide who was going to be the volunteers. As the escort welcomed the girl. Stiles looked over to Scott who looked terrified._

_“Now for the boys.” The escort said as she dipped her perfectly manicured hand into the bowl. They watched as she slowly opened the paper. She cleared her throat before continuing._

_“The male tribute for District Four is Stiles Stilinski.” The woman said with a smile. He looked over at Scott and saw terror on his face. Stiles tried to smile but knew he failed miserably. He knew that this was a possibility when he had heard that there wouldn’t be any volunteers for this year. Unlike most of the families Stiles had been taking_ _tesserae every year. This year he had his name in the draw eleven times and he was only fourteen._

_“Take care of my dad.” Stiles choked out before he turned towards the stage. He slowly started walking towards his new life. Maybe…just maybe he would still be alive a week from now._

_“So tell me young man where did the name Stiles come from.” Flickerman asked with a giant smile. Stiles rubbed the back of his head before smiling._

_“Well I kind of gave myself that nick name three years ago.”_

_“Oh you’ve been holding out on me my dear boy. What pray tell is your real name.”_

_“Oh god no. I can’t tell you that. Believe me it’s terrible. Anyways I like the name Stiles I think it has a certain ring to it. Don’t you agree?” Stiles asked sending a boyish smirk to the audience. He let his true smile out as they ate up this crap._

_“Well, I have to agree with you there.” Flickerman said giving Stiles a leering look up and down his body. It took every ounce of strength in his body to not fidget in disgust._

_“No one can say you don’t have style today.” Flickerman said once he was done checking Stiles out. Stiles forced a mischievous smirk onto his face as he looked at the man through his eyelashes._

_“You don’t think it’s too revealing.” Stiles asked trying to ignore the way his skin felt too tight as every eye in the room looked at his body._

_“No my dear I assure you it shows the perfect amount.” Stiles couldn’t contain the nervous twitch at the man’s words. He was able to make it look like was shocked at the man’s words before turning it into a playful smirk._

_Stiles slowly looked around the corner of the building. He had been in the arena for four days now. Of all the things he had been preparing himself for he had not been prepared for this. It was the ruins of a city. He almost ducked behind the wall again when he saw someone standing there. He forced himself not to when he saw that the boys back was towards him. The boy was busy chocking the life out of another boy with a garrote. Heather’s lifeless face appeared before his eyes her throat sliced from a garrote. Before he could even think the trident was flying from his hand into the boys back._

_He went over to retrieve his trident. The boy he had just killed was the male from district one. He turned towards the other boy when he heard something scrape against the concrete. The boy that had been chocking was still struggling on the floor. Stiles bent down next to the boy. It was the tribute from district two. Stile had most likely found an alliance falling apart. He looked into the boys eyes that were filled with panic. What was his name? It started with an A. What was it?_

_“It’s okay Aiden. It’s almost over now. You can sleep now. I’ll watch over you until it’s done.” Stiles whispered. He could see the gratitude in the other boys’ eyes. It made him feel like shit. He couldn’t do anything for him. If they weren’t in this position right now Stiles would be doing everything he could to kill the other boy. He couldn’t do anything for him? He just… couldn’t._

_The boy smiled and opened his clenched hand revealing a throwing knife. Stiles looked up at the boy’s face. The boy looked into his eyes and his head twitched in an attempt to nod. Stiles reached down and grabbed the knife trying to ignore the clammy feeling of the other hand. Before he could hesitate or look into Aiden’s eyes he slammed the knife into Aiden’s chest. He didn’t look up from where the knife was embedded until it stopped moving. He forced himself to look up to the blank face. He reached up with a shaking hand and closed the boy’s eyes._

_“Fine you really want my advice?” Stiles asked. Looking at his tribute for the year. This year was a career and he looked like it too. He was muscular…god was he muscular. His skin was golden from the sun with eyes that looked green one minute and then blue the next. Derek was eighteen and would be the perfect tribute if it wasn’t for the permanent glare on his face. Stiles had been doing everything he could between clients to try to convince people that he was a lone wolf that didn’t need anyone._

_Derek raised an eyebrow as if calling him an idiot without even opening his mouth. God he didn’t have the patience for this right now. Everything felt like hell. Today’s client liked roughing him up before getting to the main event. Thinking of all the ways he had been used and abused over the years made him open his mouth before he could think._

_“Fine here’s my advice. Let someone scar you. Hell, let them disfigure you. Otherwise do the smart thing and die in there.” Stiles said walking past the tribute. He tried to ignore the other victor that joined him._

_“What do you want Erica?” Stiles growled._

_“You shouldn’t have done that. You could get in trouble.” She said. Stiles sent her a disbelieving look. Erica sighed as she rolled her eyes._

_“Just because I don’t have anyone left doesn’t mean you don’t. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you for a set of great arms.” She whispered._

_“Look I understand. I let him get under my skin. Besides with his attitude he most likely won’t make it anyways.” Stiles said ignoring the way that it made his chest hurt._

_Stiles sat next to the bed staring at the burns that covered the entire right side of Derek’s face. He knew he should feel sorry for the younger man but he couldn’t keep the smile from coming out. He had finally going to bring one home. Sure he wouldn’t be considered handsome any more by the idiots of the capital since none of them could look past the exterior to see the most amazing and beautiful person Stiles had ever met. It wouldn’t be easy for Derek, but he would always have Stiles to help him through it._

_“Stiles President Snow wants to see you.” One of the Peacekeepers said from the doorway. Stiles had known that Erica had been right. There was no way he was going to get out of this intact, but he couldn’t help but feel ecstatic that he had save Derek. Not only from the games but the hell that had waited for him after._

* * *

 

_“Are you not going to eat that?” Allison asked from across the table. Stiles looked up from his plate to see her smiling at him sweetly. Stiles quickly stuffed the rest of the bread into his mouth. Allison shook her head in fond exasperation. Stile smiled around his full mouth. He quickly chewed and swallowed at the disapproving look his father had sent him._

_“Are you worried about the test?” Stiles asked as they got up from the table. They both made their way out towards the rucks that would take them to the testing center._

_“Not really. I mean the test is supposed to help us pick which faction we’re going to join.” Allsion said._

_“Yeah you’re right there is no reason to worry. The test will most likely tell us we belong in Amity anyways.” Stiles said._

_“Yeah…your right. We’ll be in Amity.” Allison said. Stiles turned to look at her. Something was off it almost seemed as if Allison was hiding something._

_“Stiles Stilinski.” Stiles slowly stood up and made his way to the front of the room. In front of him were five bowls filled with different things. He took the knife and slowly ran it over his palm slicing it. What was he going to do? The test had told his dauntless. It would kill his dad if he didn’t pick Amity, but it would kill him if he had to farm one more day. He turned his hand and thrust it over a bowl. Waiting to hear the sizzle of his blood hitting the burning coals._

_“Dauntless.” The man called out._

_Stiles looked across the pit at the most beautiful creation he had ever seen. The man had dark hair and the broadest shoulders he had ever seen. Not to mention the most drool worthy ass he had ever seen. Stiles almost fell off his chair when man turned a glare in his direction. He had the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. Sure the eyebrows were unfortunate. The man turned away from him revealing a scar that ran down his cheek and half way down his throat._

_“Who’s that?” Stiles asked._

_“That’s Derek Hale.” Boyd said without looking up._

_“So is he seeing anyone?” Stiles asked trying not to look across the room at Derek. Boyd looked up at him with a blank look on his face._

_“What?”_

_“Stiles don’t. He’s out of your league.” Boyd grumbled going back to his meal._

_“That’s just rude. Sure he’s a wall of pure muscle. A big giant wall of muscle. And I understand that well I’m not.” Stiles argued._

_“Stiles! It’s not about how you look. Derek just doesn’t date.” Boyd said interrupting his tirade._

_“What like not anyone?” Stiles asked in disbelief._

_“Yep.” Boyd said with a shrug._

* * *

 

 

Stiles groaned as he slowly started to wake up. What had happened? His head felt like it had been hit with a bat. He now regretted every time he had done that himself.

“Guys he’s awake.” A familiar voice said from above him. Stiles smiled as he opened his eyes to see the scowling face he loved so much looking down at him. Stiles lifted his arm grabbing the other man by the neck pulling him down into a kiss. Stiles sighed as he felt soft lips against his own. Wait something was wrong. Why wasn’t Derek responding?

Stiles pulled back to find Derek looking at him in shock. What was going on? Why was he looking at him like that?

“Wait Derek what happened to your scar?”


End file.
